


Taboo

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Freddie wants Will and Will agrees to let her have him.





	Taboo

”So you get to kill me?” says Freddie Lounds.  
“Pretend to kill you to catch a serial killer,” says Will Graham.  
“Fine,” says Freddie. “If you get to fake-kill me I get to fuck you.”  
“Excuse me?” Will says.  
“It’s a fair trade, Graham. I get to top you and you get my blood.”  
“When you say fuck..”  
“With a strap on,” says Freddie and smiles.  
“You are insane.”  
“No. That’s your scene. I’m opportunistic.”  
“Fine. When do you want my ass?”  
“Tomorrow,” says Freddie.

 

*  
He’s had dinner with Hannibal and for the fist time in months, he makes excuses and goes home. No after dinner treat for the starved cannibal. He drives to Freddie, and prepares to give her what she desires. It seems fair, a life for a night of taboo desires.  
He still feels like he’s being unfaithful.

*  
“Come in,” says Freddie, and she’s already undressed. She wears nothing but a silk camisole.   
“You are ready,” he says.  
“Not you,” she says. “Go to my bedroom and strip.”  
He obeys and she follows.  
“You are a big boy,” she says and smiles. “You can fuck me later.”  
“I will,” he says and she strips in turn and reaches for her strap-on.  
Will finds her lube and starts to work himself open for her, as she attaches the device to her body.  
“He’s never had me,” Will says and she smiles.  
“You are ready,” she says and works a finger into him.  
Will’s half-hard and her ministrations have the desired effect.  
“Think of him,” she says and starts to fill him with her fake dick.  
Freddie starts to fuck him and it feels odd to be filled with rubber and not flesh. He lied, Hannibal has had him many times, and now he recalls them all. He feels her narrow frame, not Hannibal’s hard one against him and it feels odd to yield to her.  
But she works him good, and fists his cock with her small hands.  
“He’s had you,” she says against his neck.  
“How would you know?”  
“You don’t feel unused. So I get serial killer seconds, nice.”  
“You still have your dick in me.”  
“True,” she says and thrusts hard against his prostate.   
“He’s bigger than you,” says Will and comes hard against her hands.  
“Asshole,” she says and comes.  
Will feels used as she pulls out, and he’s okay with that.  
“Fuck me later,” she says.  
He does, and her cunt spasms around him as he uses her for his pleasure. When he fills her with his seed he thinks of Margot. Freddie climaxes harder than Margot, and she kisses him with her red lips. The taste is sour and he misses Hannibal.


End file.
